Broke the Prize
''Broke the Prize ''is a season 78 episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Quartz *Rad Raccoon Featuring *Giggles *Cro-Marmot *Coconut *Ice Pack *Fizzles *Derpsie Appearances *Irin and The Clams *Lifty and Shifty *Stacy *Josh *Paws *Disco Bear *Russell *Kibble *Foxy *Scrap *Generic Tree Friends Plot Inside a shop, Quartz is seen hugging her sister, Irin, before she leaves the shop. After waving at Irin, Quartz continues his job by cleaning some of his crystals and trophies. He also arranges some prizes and feels like he wants to make a competition involving something. Quartz puts all the prizes into his van and drives away from the shop after closing it. Quartz is on his way to the beach with the back door still open. One of the trophies is thrown off the van and smashes into Shifty's face, who is trying to follow and drive behind Quartz. The van driven by Shifty loses control and explodes after hitting a tree, killing Lifty inside. Quartz then realizes that his back door is still open and manages to close it before continuing his journey into the beach. He quickly grabs his trophy back into the van, not realizing it's stuck with Shifty's head. Quartz then arrives at the beach, where many tree friends enjoy their activities there. Quartz then finds a hut for a shelter and for starting the competition. Rad Raccoon, who is surfing, turns his sight towards Quartz's competition hut and also the prizes. He immediately stops his surfing and rushes towards into the hut. He wants to join the competition but Quartz shakes his head as the registration is now full. Unsatisfied, Rad Raccoon begins showing off his skills in front of Quartz to let him enter the competition but Quartz still doesn't let him enter until Rad Raccoon accidentally kicks a pearl into Quartz's hand, which impresses him. Both of them then shake hand and make a deal. Quartz then finally lets Rad Raccoon enter the competition. Rad Raccoon is seen having an injured leg after accidentally kicking the pearl but manages to hold the pain. Giggles works as Quartz's support to help him and also the participants inside the competition. Rad Raccoon is ready to make an action but Giggles says that he must join all activites before the surfing competition, as shown at the schedule. Rad Raccoon tries to refuse but he has a deal with Quartz and is forced to join others. The first competition is coconut bowling, making Rad Raccoon think of something. His main rival in the competiton is actually Cro-Marmot, who throws a coconut that hits all the pins off-screen. Rad Raccoon realizes that he is the only one who has no coconuts and tries to find one. He then spots Coconut drinking some coconut water and wants to grab the latter's drink. Both Rad Raccoon and Coconut struggle when Rad Raccoon tries to grab the coconut from Coconut until the coconut gets thrown away from them. Both of them then spot a coconut tree nearby and try to take a coconut from it. Quartz sees Rad Raccoon struggling with Coconut as they climb a coconut tree and scolds him for breaking the rules, as there's a "no stealing coconuts from others" sign. Quartz jumps and grabs Rad Raccoon's leg to pull him from the tree. Rad Raccoon is shocked by something and releases himself from the tree, resulting in Coconut and also all the coconuts on the tree being flung into the air. Rad Raccoon quickly runs away from the tree but then tries to act natural and continue the competition when Quartz stares at him. Quartz gives him a coconut to help him finish the bowling. Meanwhile, some coconuts that were flung from the tree land on Quartz's prizes and crystals, resulting in some of them breaking and slicing Stacy into pieces nearby. Quartz sees what just happened and rushes back into his hut while Rad Raccoon is finishing the bowling competiton with his own style. He's then happy and laughs at Cro-Marmot when he hits all the pins. Giggles calculates the marks and then forces Rad Raccoon to enter another competition, which is volleyball. He's paired with Derpsie and Paws. Rad Raccoon is actually fine with volleyball but he needs some water to keep himself fresh as well as aiding his injured leg. He sees Giggles being disturbed by Disco Bear and Quartz cleaning the hut, and decides to drink for a while. He replaces himself with Cro-Marmot and quickly finds a stall. He sees Ice Pack selling some cold drinks at the stall and want to buy one. Rad Raccoon buys an isotonic drink while enjoying the chilling temperature from Ice Pack's stall until he steps and impales his foot on an ice cube. Rad Raccoon falls and accidentally throws his drink away which lands into Fizzles's mouth. The nearby Fizzles is affected by the isotonic drink, causing her to spin aggresively. Meanwhile, Derpsie, failing to aim the ball properly, throws the ball into the spinning Fizzles. The ball then shoots out straight into Cro-Marmot and bounces into Paws, forcing her brain out. Rad Raccoon now has injured both of his legs and tries to run away from the spinning Fizzles. Fizzles then approaches the stall and shreds Ice Pack, resulting in ice cubes being shot out randomly into the beach. Disco Bear, Kibble and Russell are hit numerous times by multiple ice cubes, Giggles is shocked at what's happening while Quartz is groaning at the mess as most of his prizes are broken by the ice cubes. Giggles sees Rad Raccoon's condition and tries to help him out by healing his legs. Quartz also sees Rad Raccoon's condition and wants him to leave due the injuries. Rad Raccoon then realizes that the next competition is surfing and still wants to continue the compitition as he gives Quartz another pearl. Quartz agrees to let him continue but Giggles seems to be angry at both of them. Giggles is forced to help Rad Raccoon until the competition ends. Both of Rad Raccoon's legs are bandaged but Rad Raccoon still holds the pain and wants to go surfing. Rad Raccoon is ready for the surfing contest with Cro-Marmot beside him. Quartz is standing and watching Rad Raccoon's performance. Rad Raccoon begins to enter the sea and starts surfing. Quartz has just realized that he dropped his pearl into the ground and tries to find it. He then finally finds his pearl on the ground but is tossed by spinning Fizzles before he can reach it. In another area, Josh is painting a picture with Foxy as his model until a pearl shoots through his painting and finally hits Foxy's head. The spinning Fizzles then approaches Quartz and "attacks" his back, resulting in his quills being shot randomly around the beach and also shredding Fizzles. Rad Raccoon is also affected and injured by Quartz's quills but still continues his surfing to show off his skills. Giggles, while cleaning the hut, suddenly sees Shifty's face on a main trophy. Shocked, Giggles runs away from the hut but is then impaled by Quartz's quills right after. Quartz sees the mess that he made but is then tripped by his first pearl, unleashing some quills again. Rad Raccoon is now actually losing control after being hit by Quartz's quills again, not helped by his injured legs. He's tossed by the waves and his surfboard lands on Quartz, slicing him. He then lands into the hut and finally gets the trophy but then realizes that Quartz's glass items are affected by Quartz's quills after his death. The glass items then break and slice Rad Raccoon into pieces inside the hut. The trophy is then thrown onto Cro-Marmot, who is still standing with his surfboard. The episode ends when Coconut lands on a deserted island. Coconut is happy that he finally escaped from the town but then several coconuts (which were also flung alongside Coconut) crack his helmet and also his head. Deaths *Shifty's head is crushed by a trophy. *Lifty is killed by the explosion. *Stacy is sliced by broken glass. *Paws is hit by a ball, forcing her brain out. *Ice Pack is shredded by the spinning Fizzles. *Disco Bear, Kibble and Russell are shot by multiple ice cubes. *Foxy's head is hit by a pearl. (debatable, since the pearl only hit her head and her eyes are still twitching but blood is shown on her head) *Fizzles is shredded by Quartz's back/quills. *Giggles is impaled and shot by Quartz's quills. *Quartz is sliced by a surfboard. *Rad Raccoon is sliced into pieces by broken glass. *Coconut's head is cracked by several coconuts. Injuries *Rad Raccoon's leg is broken after getting slipped by a pearl. *Rad Raccoon's foot is impaled by an ice cube. *Rad Raccoon is impaled by Quartz's quills. Trivia *Scrap is shown as a spectator for the surfing contest. *This marks Quartz's first starring role in regular episode. *Rad Raccoon and Coconut's scene is actually almost similar to their scene in Aw Coconuts!. That explains why Rad Raccoon quickly ran away from a coconut tree because of his death in that episode. *This marks the second time that Quartz is capable of killing other characters after his death. *Rad Raccoon's death is similar to Lovely's death in Mirror Mirrors. Their deaths are also caused by Quartz. *This marks Ice Pack's first death. Category:Season 78 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes